


Who you are

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Past Violence, Regret, Season/Series 04, Threats
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era l’istinto di sopravvivenza che l’aveva fregato quella volta, e una volta resosi conto del fatto che Cole Pfeiffer non doveva fuggire da nessuno, qualcosa era scattato nella sua mente.Aveva una bella scrivania in un bell’ufficio, aveva un bel vestito ed un nome da preservare, per una volta, e non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così libero da anni.
Kudos: 2





	Who you are

**_~ Who you are ~_ **

Era stanco.

Dio, quanto era stanco.

Era stanco di continuare quella completa umiliazione che era diventata la sua vita, soltanto poi per assicurarsi la propria pelle il più a lungo possibile.

Per la prima volta ripensò a Fox River, e a quello che vi aveva lasciato.

C’erano i ragazzini, certo, quelli erano sempre un bel regalo male impacchettato, e non mancavano mai nel sistema correzionale dell’Illinois.

C’era il rispetto, vero o falso che fosse, di tutti quelli che l’avevano riconosciuto come leader di quella piccola famiglia che si era creato, e di cui ora sentiva stranamente la mancanza.

No, non poteva soffermarsi troppo su quei dettagli, non avrebbero fatto altro che farlo stare peggio.

Era scappato da Fox River per una ragione soltanto, e si era strappato via con le sue stesse mani a quella ragione, e ora che non era più il Teddy Bear di nessuno forse era il caso di fermarsi per un secondo soltanto, a domandarsi che cosa ne avrebbe fatto della propria vita.

Guardò il moncherino con aria disgustata, fremendo per un attimo al ricordo del dolore che aveva provato quando quello schifoso animale di John Abruzzi gliel’aveva tagliata.

Ed era morto, quell’animale schifoso.

Pensò a Sona e a Lechero, a come si fosse asservito a lui per ottenere una fetta di quel potere di cui sembrava avere tanto bisogno, e di come gli avesse fatto schifo sottostare ai giochi di quel bastardo che conduceva una vita da re mentre loro non erano altro che i suoi servi.

E anche quel bastardo, alla fine, era morto, e niente poteva essere comparabile alla soddisfazione che aveva provato nel premergli quel cuscino sul viso fino a quando non aveva sentito la vita abbandonarlo per sempre.

Era sempre stato così, tutti coloro che si erano messi sulla sua strada, tutti quelli che avevano osato credere di poterlo fregare una volta per tutte erano morti.

Che cos’era successo a quel Theodore Bagwell?

Quando aveva capito per la prima volta che cosa si nascondesse per la prima volta in quello strano libro sugli uccelli dell’australiano, aveva pensato di poter trovare una facile soluzione per rimanere fuori dal mirino di quelli che ancora lo volevano morto o in galera, ma alla fine qualcosa doveva essere andato storto.

Era la stanchezza, forse.

Era il costante peso di doversi guardare le spalle e di dover fuggire, era il peso di doversi sempre accertare che nessuno stesse cercando di tagliarlo fuori o di cercarlo.

Era l’istinto di sopravvivenza che l’aveva fregato quella volta, e una volta resosi conto del fatto che Cole Pfeiffer non doveva fuggire da nessuno, qualcosa era scattato nella sua mente.

Aveva una bella scrivania in un bell’ufficio, aveva un bel vestito ed un nome da preservare, per una volta, e non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così libero da anni.

E poi quella puttana gli aveva portato via anche questo, insieme a quegli altri scarti dell’umanità tanto quanto lui dei quali non sembrava essere in grado di liberarsi.

E ora si ritrovava ancora in una stanza insieme a loro, e tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era afferrare la pistola che stava ora accarezzando con la mano sana, guardarli dritto negli occhi e far saltare loro il cervello, prima di ridere sui loro cadaveri.

Oh, ma non poteva farlo.

Non poteva farlo.

Cole Pfeiffer non era un assassino.

O se anche lo era, non aveva quei tratti di psicosi che invece aveva portato Theodore Bagwell indietro dal suo passato, quei segni di psicosi che gli aveva lasciato addosso quello schifoso di suo padre.

Non gli mancava per niente quella persona, eppure ora avrebbe voluto che il vecchio T-Bag prendesse in mano la pistola, la puntasse addosso a quella puttana, e poi su quell’agente sempre ben vestito, e poi sulla serpe che aveva tradito chiunque potesse, e alla fine sul bestione con quell’espressione così maledettamente idiota sul viso.

Poi i vecchio Bagwell avrebbe fatto una telefonata a Scofield, per raccontargli che aspetto avesse il cadavere del suo beneamato fratello, certo di fargli capire quanto inutile fosse stato tutto quello, quanto inutile fosse stato farlo evadere e cercare di salvarlo da qualcosa dalla quale non poteva essere salvato.

Rise fra sé e sé a questo pensiero, e si accorse a malapena dello sguardo di Burrows su di lui.

“Che cosa c’è da ridere?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio e camminando verso di lui.

Theodore alzò le spalle, affatto colpito dal tentativo di quel rifiuto di fare la voce grossa con lui.

Non dovevano venire alle mani, e allora lui non aveva niente da temere da un uomo così carente quanto a cervello.

“Cosa c’è, ora un uomo non ha nemmeno il diritto di sorridere in santa pace? Dov’è finita la democrazia in America?” rispose, mettendo la lingua in mezzo ai denti e sorridendo ancora, più di prima, solo per il puro gusto di irritarlo maggiormente.

Lincoln lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca, portando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“Se pensi che il solo fatto di essere in questa stanza ti autorizzi a fare quello che vuoi, o se pensi che perché il Generale ha deciso che avresti lavorato con noi mi impedisca di...”

“Di fare che cosa?” sibilò, allontanando la mano che lo teneva fermo. “Di farmi saltare il cervello? Di uccidermi e poi fingere che niente sia accaduto?” continuò, alzando un sopracciglio. “Sono in questa stanza perché mi ci ha voluto il Generale, perché evidentemente pensava che potessi essere utile al recupero di Scylla. E tu sei qui per aiutare quella bella ragazzina di tuo fratello, per cui non credo che ti convenga giocare troppo a fare il boss di quartiere, vero Sink?” gli disse, utilizzando volutamente quel soprannome che Burrows sembrava aver dimenticato, come se Fox River fosse anni e non mesi indietro nel suo passato.

“Fai solo una mossa sbagliata, dammi solo l’idea di stare cercando di fregarci...” disse, con tono di voce meno controllato di quanto avrebbe effettivamente voluto. “E ti giuro, Bagwell, che quella mano mozzata sarà l’ultimo dei tuoi problemi.”

Gli sorrise ancora Theodore a questa minaccia.

Gli sorrise, mentre in Bagwell dentro di lui soffocava la presenza di Cole Pfeiffer e gli mostrava i migliori scenari in cui avrebbe potuto fare fuori il bestione, i modi in cui avrebbe provato più piacere nel farlo, i modi che gli avrebbero lasciato la più grande soddisfazione di aver liberato il mondo dall’inutile presenza di Lincoln Burrows.

Continuò ad accarezzare la pistola, mettendo su la sua espressione innocente, conscio di quanto poco avrebbe convinto gli altri presenti nella stanza.

Ma tornarono ad ignorarlo dopo pochi secondi, e tornarono a pianificare il recupero di Scylla, e tornarono a farlo sentire come l’ultima ruota del carro.

Oh, ma l’avrebbero visto, e se ne sarebbero pentiti.

Avrebbero visto quando le loro teste sarebbero state svendute al Generale una dopo l’altra, in cambio soltanto di una vita decente, in cambio di qualcosa che Cole Pfeiffer aveva appena perso, e che Theodore Bagwell non aveva mai avuto.

Voleva disperatamente quella vita, T-Bag.

Voleva scrollarsi di dosso il proprio nome, poter essere l’uomo che aveva la possibilità di tornare ogni sera dalla sua Susie Q e da quegli splendidi bambini, e non gli importava che lei sapesse chi era, che lo disprezzasse, che non volesse mai più vederlo in vita propria.

Non sarebbe tornato da loro Theodore, ma voleva comunque essere il tipo d’uomo che avrebbe potuto farlo.

Accarezzò la pistola ancora e ancora, cercando conforto nel freddo del metallo, cercando di ignorare le immagini che la propria mente continuava a riproporgli, certo del fatto che se vi avesse indugiato troppo a lungo allora quel sogno che gli premeva tanto di raggiungere gli sarebbe sfuggito dalle dita, e allora lui non avrebbe più avuto scampo da quel nome e da quella reputazione.

Theodore Bagwell.

Assassino. Detenuto. Stupratore. Pedofilo.

E ognuna di quelle definizioni gli calzava a pennello, e lui se ne sarebbe voluto liberare come si era sempre liberato di ogni problema incontrato nella sua vita.

E si sarebbe tenuto stretto ciò che non poteva mantenere, ossia una vita rispettabile con un lavoro rispettabile, in un mondo che ignorasse la sua faccia e dimenticasse di averla vista alla televisione, ai telegiornali fin troppo felici di mostrarlo per quello che era.

Tolse la sicura alla pistola Theodore, attento a non farsi vedere dagli altri, e la sollevò leggermente dal piano.

Ci sarebbe voluto così poco.

Un secondo soltanto e la sua vita sarebbe finita, e avrebbe finalmente potuto smettere di scappare da se stesso e dagli altri, e sarebbe finalmente stato libero da tutto quello che aveva dovuto subire.

Abbassò l’arma quasi subito, posandola sul tavolo con un sospiro e raggiungendo gli altri, fingendo di essere interessato ai loro piani.

Gli ci sarebbe voluto così poco per premere il grilletto e farla finita, ma non l’avrebbe mai fatto.

Non dopo tutto quello che ci aveva messo, non dopo tutte le battaglie che aveva vinto per aver salva la pelle, e tutte le umiliazioni che aveva dovuto subire da uomini e donne che si ritenevano sempre più scaltri di lui, prima di finire affogati nel loro stesso sangue.

Cole Pfeiffer era morto, oramai.

Era rimasto sepolto alla Gate, era rimasto sepolto in quel bell’ufficio ordinato e tanto accogliente, era rimasto ucciso da un uomo che invece non sarebbe morto mai.

Theodore Bagwell non se ne sarebbe mai andato.

Non senza lottare con tutte le sue forze per portare con sé nella tomba tutti coloro che l’avevano umiliato.


End file.
